


Support Stacie Ficlets

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Innuendo, Marriage, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Ficlets written as part of the Support Stacie Auction, April and September 2009.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 12





	1. Law and Order in the 51st Century

**Author's Note:**

> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published April 13th, 2009. Prompt: Ten is arrested (due to a misunderstanding/lie) and put on trial. Rose and Ten II have to argue his case. If they fail Ten will be chained up and dropped into the deepest part of the ocean.
> 
> Notes: I offered ficlets of at least around 300-500 words to any bidders above a certain dollar amount during the April '09 Support Stacie Auction. This one is for catyuy, who was a champion bumper during the auction. As you can see, she gave me a very specific prompt and I wasn't able to work in everything she asked for. However, I got most of it. This story is fairly cracky, and thus shouldn't be considered canon in any of the 'Verses I write in.

She'd gotten jury duty again. Unbelievable.

In the fifty-first century, a lot of things about the judicial system were quite different than they had been three thousand years before - speedy trials really _were_ speedy, often happening on the same day a crime was committed, just for example - but one thing that had not been eliminated, despite several failed experiments with computers, was human jurors. Which meant that instead of being out on a dig with her graduate students, River was here, sitting in a courtroom. 

The bloke on trial, one John Smith, ( _handsome, that one,_ River thought) had been accused of arson. He didn't look the sort, with his nice hair cut and brown suit, but she supposed you never knew with some people.

The prosecution presented their evidence first, and it all seemed rather circumstantial; this or that person saw someone matching the suspect's description mucking about the building in question at odd hours. There was some discrepancy about the colour of his suit, but he'd been positively ID'ed in a line-up, apparently. And then he was found with suspicious devices in his pockets when he was picked up for questioning that morning. 

The first witness called by the defence was a blond woman named Rose Tyler, who testified that the suspect had been with her all night. She kept glancing nervously toward the door while she testified, and River had to admit that she wasn't the most reliable witness, being the suspect's lover and all.

As she was leaving the stand, the courtroom door opened and a man came in who was, quite intriguingly, a twin to the suspect. Well, that explained the suit colour question, River thought, looking at his blue suit. She pondered which one of them was sexier; it was a real toss-up.

The blue-suited man was called to the stand.

"State your name," the android attorney intoned.

"Jo-- um... Mickey Smith," he said.

"State your relationship to the defendant."

"Wellll, technically, I suppose you could say I'm his clone, but in reality I'm the result of a very unusual interspecies metacrisis." He shot a cheeky smile at the jury.

"State your evidence."

"Three things. One ..." He reached into his pocket, "I can attest that the defendant was secured by these handcuffs during the time that the building caught fire. Two ..." - into his pocket again - "this video recording, which is verified with a timestamp, will confirm that neither he nor I could not have set that fire, given what else we were getting up to at the time. You ... probably don't want to play that video in an open court room," he added. River looked over and saw that both the defendant and Ms. Tyler were blushing. "And three, if you look more closely at the chromatograms from the crime scene, you'll see trace quantities of a chemical accelerant only present in the Vertifor system, and there just happen to be a family of Vertiforians who own that building. I think what you're looking at here is insurance fraud, if you don't mind me offering my legal opinion." He offered another charming smile.

River Song knew three things: One, the defendant was innocent. Two, those were really good handcuffs; she had pair exactly like them. And three, she really, _really_ wanted to see that video.


	2. To Love and To Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose, Ten II/Rose, OR Ten/Rose/Ten II. "Adored"
> 
> A/N: I offered ficlets of at least around 300-500 words to any bidders above a certain dollar amount during the April '09 Support Stacie Auction. This one is for wiggiemomsi, and is unapologetically schmoopie. Also, this was a strange one for me because it contains virtually no dialogue - not usually my style, but silence seemed to fit the subject matter.

In the end, they decided to elope.

Nothing had happened in a remotely traditional way. Rose had spontaneously proposed to him in the supermarket, between the pasta and the tins of vegetables, and their enthusiastic hug had sent a tower of macaroni boxes toppling to the floor. For several weeks they didn't bother to tell anyone that they were engaged, until the Doctor happened to mention in front of Jackie that they'd bought rings. She'd almost had a heart attack as she wavered between hugging and slapping the Doctor, finally settling on the former. It took only a few hours of listening to Jackie beginning to plan their wedding for them to realize that they weren't having any of that nonsense. A quick search of the internet and a quicker call to Donna and before long they were standing in the registrar's office, becoming husband and wife.

It was as much to get away from Jackie while she cooled down as it was a honeymoon. They were at a castle in Scotland, in a hotel room lit with candles, and it wasn't until this moment, standing next to the bed as the Doctor began to undress her, that Rose felt any different. His fingers slowly slipped her buttons from their buttonholes, and she could see a depth of feeling in his eyes that took her breath away. She realized that she'd been minimizing the importance of this union in her own mind because she'd assumed that it wouldn't be important to the Doctor, that he had already seen them as life-long partners and what would a piece of paper matter? But his unusual silence, the slight tremble of his fingers as he unclasped her bra, the shine in his eyes as he looked into hers, and Rose finally allowed herself to feel how magical this was. She had loved him for so long, and for much of that time it had brought her pain. Today there was so much joy that she could hardly contain it all.

Once they were undressed, he guided her down onto the bed, stilling her hands and asking her with his eyes to let him lead. He cupped her face for a moment, and then his fingers trailed down her neck and across one collarbone to her shoulder. The light touch of his fingertips moved over her body - her breasts, her stomach, her hip and thigh - and she watched him look at her. She felt worshipped. She felt _adored_.

After several minutes of this attention, he leaned over and brushed the gentlest of kisses on her lips while his fingers still ghosted across her skin. A soft press of lips together, a more insistent pull of her bottom lip between his own, and their mouths opened for each other, slippery and wet. Rose felt a slow building of warmth and want within her, but she accepted the Doctor's decision not to rush this. For a long time he only kissed her, his erection hard and firm against her hip the only clue that he might be impatient to go further. His hand settled on her stomach, long fingers splaying warm over her abdomen. She spread her legs, kissed him deeper, willed him to touch her.

When he did, hand sliding down between her thighs, she gasped at the spark of pleasure it brought. She was so ready for him, needed him so badly, and she gave up on being passive. Rose pulled on the Doctor's shoulders until he moved over her. When he entered her, his eyes locked onto hers, she marvelled that something they'd shared so many times could feel so new.

Achingly slow strokes and she was close very quickly, biting her lip and trying to make this unimaginable pleasure last as long as she could. Unable to hold his gaze any more, she pressed her head back against the pillows, eyes closed in rapture. Her climax was like a free fall, so intense that she couldn't give it voice, spasms seeming to last and last. She was barely aware of the Doctor's own orgasm a few seconds later.

As they lay in each other's arms afterward, Rose felt such wonder, such _awe_ , at the twists and turns her life had taken to bring her here. She ran her hand up his arm, her new wedding ring glinting in the candlelight. "I love you," she whispered.

The Doctor held her close. "And I love you ... for the rest of my life," he murmured in answer.


	3. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantic Ten II/Rose post-These Last Moments.
> 
> A/N: I offered ficlets of at least around 300-500 words to any bidders above a certain dollar amount during the April '09 Support Stacie Auction. This one is for principia_coh, and is a sequel of sorts to These Last Moments.

"But, _why?_ " the Doctor whined, looking away from the fireplace and down at Rose's blonde head.

She glared up at him from where her head was nestled on his chest. "Because I want to know things about you, that's why. That is _normal_ , for two people in a life-long relationship, to want to know things about each other."

He heaved a put-upon sigh. "I know it is, I just ... it was _such_ a long time ago." He adjusted his position on the sofa and pulled the blanket more snugly around them. "Where should I start?"

"How about with the first one?"

"Well, by the time I took the TARDIS and left Gallifrey, I looked old. And cantankerous. Cantankerous, that's what I was, especially to humans. Wellll, at first; I did grow to like your species eventually."

"Good thing," Rose said with an eyebrow arched.

"Indeed," he grinned. "Anyway, that body wore out."

Rose scooted up on the sofa and nuzzled his neck. "So what did you look like next?"

He shrugged. "Scruffy, I suppose. Younger than before, but still a bit on the older side. Then my _next_ incarnation - I liked that one. For one thing, I was quite a natty dresser. I looked old - like a man in his fifties, had I been human - but that body was built for action. I had a particular affinity for karate in that body."

Rose sputtered with surprised laughter. "Karate? _You?_ "

"Why is that so difficult to believe?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

Regretting hurting his feelings, Rose backpedalled. "No, it's just ... I'm sure you were quite something. You know, it's just ... different ... from the way you are now, is all." He was still pouting, so she reached up and combed her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you were very sexy."

"Hmph. Well, anyway, my next incarnation - the fourth one - was another I was quite fond of. Managed to hold onto it for a long time, that one."

"Were you handsome?"

"Wellll, I had a rather ... large nose," he admitted. "But I wasn't bad looking. Sarah Jane fancied me."

"I think she might've fancied this version of you too," Rose said, poking him in the chest.

He sniffed. "Well, who wouldn't?" 

"What about number five?"

"Now _that_ was a good looking incarnation of me. Young and blond and dapper - very dishy," he said proudly.

"Too bad I never met that you," she whispered against the shell of his ear. The Doctor shivered. "So did you just get younger-looking and more handsome as you got older?"

He grimaced. "No. My sixth incarnation ... well, it was a bit of a step down in both looks and personality, I'm afraid. Let's move on," he said quickly. "The seventh me was rather eccentric, but at least he was a better dresser. And very likable. Now, my _eighth_ incarnation - _very_ good looking. You probably would have fancied that one too. And for that matter, I might have fancied you right back. I was a bit more ... sexually aware, shall we say, in that body."

"Really?" she asked with an evil grin. She let her lips fall to his neck and her hand slide down to the front of his trousers. "More sexually aware than you are now?"

He laughed unsteadily. "I think you know that I've never been more sexually aware than I am in this body, with you."

"Hmm. Lucky me." Rose leaned up and kissed him, her hand remaining where it was and stroking him through his trousers. She felt him start to repond and smiled against his lips. "So what did you look like next?"

"You know what I looked like next," he murmured.

"Oh," she said, pulling back. "The ninth you, right."

"Yep."

Rose put her head back on his chest and her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a while, she said softly, "What do you think he looks like now?" Which was the reason for the whole conversation, of course. Her dream-which-wasn't-a-dream of him, and the knowledge of his regeneration that had come with it.

"Let's hope he's not too young and handsome for his own good. Be a bit easier, not getting snogged by everyone he meets."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure you _hated_ that."

"I much prefer getting regularly snogged by just you," he said.

"Ooh, good comeback." She sat up and began to unbutton her blouse. "You might have to get a reward for that."

He gave her a lecherous grin. "I like rewards."

She straddled his hips. "Well, whatever he looks like now, I can't imagine it could be sexier than he was when he looked like you." Leaning over, she let her lips trail over his long neck, the spot on his cheek where a dimple sometimes appeared, the fine lines next to one eye, the eyebrow that he always arched, his full bottom lip. "I love every inch of you," Rose whispered, and rotated her pelvis against his, making him gasp.

"I'm a very lucky human," he rasped.

Rose smiled down at him. "That makes two of us."


	4. His Mouth (poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt Ten/Ten II, drunkenness.

His mouth is artificial sweetness -- strawberries  
the tang of alcohol underneath it  
His mouth. Hot, and wet, and human ... so human, he's so human.

He's drunk, stumbling, laughing,  
_idiot._

Pitiful human alcohol dehydrogenase. Inefficient  
like the rest of his weak flesh.

Flesh that's pliant under your hands, pliant here  
so hard there  
Skin that was exactly like yours once,  
but now after years you aren't quite twins anymore.  
deeper lines  
scattered grey  
He thinks he hides his aches and pains after a day spent running for your lives.

His mouth slides down your body  
sloppy  
slippery  
wet  
so good--

There was a time that you hated him  
because you hated you  
and you try not to think about what loving him now means for your self-loathing.

After  
and he collapses on top of you  
your fingers in his hair.  
You count his breaths  
and each beat of his heart.


	5. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rose/Jack/Ten/TenII! You can have them all together, or one or more watching and playing on the sidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues on from the drabble "Admit It", which was also written for _The Shadow Proclamation_ , a Support Stacie bidding cabal with wendymr as its spokeswoman. One might ask if, in this AU where Ten II and Rose are travelling with Ten, if _Children of Earth_ is canon. *shrug* The slightly angsty tone of this fic makes it consistent with CoE, but there are no spoilers and the events of CoE are not alluded to.

Jack hadn't expected _this_. 

A little harmless snogging before the part-human Doctor came to his senses, yes. Perhaps a quick grope before they were interrupted. Never in his wildest dreams (and it doesn't need to be pointed out that Jack Harkness' dreams are wild indeed) did Jack expect that the four of them would end up in bed together.

He wonders fleetingly if this is really something they want to do, or if this is just a gift, a consolation prize for everything he's gone through, for everything that he _will_ go through, even after the Time Lord is dead and gone. The Time Lord in question slides down Jack's body, a smirk on his face that Jack knew would always be deadly in the bedroom, and Jack decides that he doesn't care.

Jack gasps as the Doctor takes his cock into his mouth, his hips bucking involuntarily. "He's very good at this," the part-human Doctor mumbles against his ear. "Almost as good as me." And then Jack feels the Doctor's teeth scrape the shell of his ear just as the other Doctor sucks powerfully on his cock, and he spares a moment to appreciate the fact that in a year spent chained on the Valiant, during a million sexual fantasies played out to while away the hours, it never occurred to him to imagine something like this.

Rose is on his other side. She is silent, watching, and he feels her breasts crushed against him as her fingers comb through his hair. Eventually, she and the part-human Doctor lean over him, kissing each other sloppily, blocking Jack's view of the Time Lord's head bobbing over his groin. They both press forward, impossibly close, and it's all too much, like eating an entire chocolate cake by yourself. He is spun out of control, a rare thing, and he surrenders to it completely. Through his orgasm, he is just barely aware of Rose crooning to him. Jack comes back to himself with his face pressed against her chest. Her tenderness brings tears to his eyes.

The Time Lord releases him from his cool mouth, sitting back on his heels. Jack rolls away from Rose, needing a little space to recover himself, and he is vaguely aware of the other Doctor clambering over him to pounce on her. When he finally opens his eyes, the Doctor has moved up beside him, watching him, his lips swollen and wet.

"Thanks," Jack croaks. He hears Rose cry out, and they look over to see that she and the part-human Doctor have moved on with the evening on their own. The Doctor's hips move between her legs, sharp thrusts as he buries himself inside her again and again. Jack looks at the Time Lord. It is fascinating to watch him watch the other two, and Jack wishes (not for the first time) that he could be privy to the Doctor's thoughts. After a long moment, silent except for the escalating gasps from Rose and the other Doctor, Jack reaches out and strokes the first Doctor's cheek. "Can I ...?" His eyes flick down to the Doctor's erection, thus far neglected.

Their eyes meet, two men who've seen and done too much. The Doctor nods and lies back on the pillows.


End file.
